robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mangulator
The Mangulator was a robot which represented the United States in the War of Independence during the Fourth Wars, also competing in the MTV Pilot. The Mangulator's only UK series battle ended in defeat to Ming 2. Design The Mangulator was a torque reaction thwackbot, with two large, exposed tyres. Its swinging axe weapon was described by team captain Dan Danknick as a "thumperizer". At 86.8kg, it was above the weight limit for Series 4 competitors, offering it an advantage, but its tyres proved to be a weakness as they were easily removed in battle. The Team The Mangulator was designed in both the United States of America and the United Kingdom, with assistance from veteran UK series roboteer Adam Clark, as well as Bob Pitzer of Team Raptor. The team captain Dan Danknick had built radio control systems and motors for several of the UK series competitor teams. Danknick was also a part of Adam Clark's team in the International Championship in the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors with Clark's machine Wowot. Team Delta also entered Spike in the MTV Pilot but both robots were defeated in the first round. The Mangulator never competed in any other robotic-themed competitions aside from the MTV Pilot and the War of Independence, the only American representative from the latter and the only robot present at the former, not to do so. Robot History MTV Pilot Before its televised debut on Robot Wars, The Mangulator participated in an untelevised pilot episode commissioned by MTV. The Mangulator was among the eight robots selected for the competition, and although the field of competitors was later reduced to four, The Mangulator passed its audition on-site and maintained its place in the competitionGearheads: The Turbulent Rise of Robotic Sports. In the first round, The Mangulator fought a seasoned BattleBots competitor frenZy. According to Gearheads: The Turbulent Rise of Robotic Sports, frenZy "decimated" The Mangulator in a one-sided battle, and The Mangulator was eliminated in the first round. Series 4 In the War of Independence, The Mangulator represented the United States of America, and fought the British robot Ming 2 in the first round. The two machines drove into each other at the start, with The Mangulator's axe clipping Ming 2 lightly. The Mangulator began to attack by spinning on the spot and struck Ming 2 again, but didn't cause too much damage. Ming 2 drove underneath The Mangulator and tried to use the flipper, but this caused it no harm since it was invertible. The UK representative began to take control of the battle, driving The Mangulator towards Sergeant Bash then the flame pit. The Mangulator escaped and drove towards the arena side wall, where Ming 2 charged at one of its wheels and a wheelshaft failure meant that it broke off. The house robots immediately closed in for the kill, with Matilda cutting into the remaining tyre, Sergeant Bash gripping the "thumperizer" weaponry and Shunt axing and pulling parts of The Mangulator's armour plating. Matilda and Shunt ended the punishment by dumping The Mangulator into the pit. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record UK Series Manglogo.gif|The Mangulator logo mangulator insides.jpg|The Mangulator being built Mangulator_arena.png|The Mangulator in the arena Mangulator_team.png|The Mangulator Team Mangulator.jpg|The Mangulator from the front US Series The above record is reflective of team captain Dan Danknick only. Adam Clark competed in UK Series 1-3 and 5-6 with various robots, and Bob Pitzer competed in both seasons of Extreme Warriors. The Mangulator also competed in the untelevised MTV Pilot. Outside Robot Wars After Robot Wars, Danknick would go on to become one of the announcers for TLC's Robotica, and later became a member of the technical crew for both seasons of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. Team Delta also entered the original US Robot Wars, BattleBots and latterly RoboGames with different machines in different weight classes with varying success. References Category:US Representatives Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:Axlebots Category:Robots from California Category:Robots from Greater London Category:Robots with Torque Reaction Weapons Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Robots which only fought in International Events